6th century in poetry
Arabic world Pre-Islamic poetry at its height as the Arabic language emerges as a literary language. Poets * 'Abid ibn al-Abris, (d. 554) * Samaw'al ibn 'Adiya (d. c. 560) * 'Alqama ibn 'Abada * Maymun Ibn Qays Al-a'sha (570–625) * al-Nabighah al-Dhubyani * Amr ibn Kulthum ( - c. 584?) * Antara Ibn Shaddad (d. c. 580) * Asma bint Marwan * Harith Ibn Hilliza Ul-Yashkuri (approx.) * Imru' al-Qais flourished mid-century; purported inventor of the Qasida form * Ka'b bin Zuhayr flourished during the time of Mohammed * Labīd (560–661) * Samaw'al ibn 'Adiya (d. c. 560), a Jewish poet writing in Arabic * Tarafah ibn al 'Abd Works Europe Poets Listed in order by year of birth, if known or estimated: * Aneirin, a Brythonic Bard, flourishes in Cumbria toward the end of the century * Arator, of Liguria, writing in Latin * Sigisteus, Vandal count, patron of Parthenius (poet) and a poet himselfPirenne, Henri, Mohammed and Charlemagne, Chapter III: "Intellectual Life after the Invasions", 1939, New York: World Publishing Company, Meridien Edition, seventh printing, 1962 * Parthenius (poet) patronized by the Vandal Count Sigisteus * Jacob of Serugh (451 – Nov. 521), writing in Syriac * Blossius Aemilius Dracontius (c. 455 – c. 505) of Carthage, a Latin poet * Magnus Felix Ennodius (474 – July 17, 521), Bishop of Pavia and poet, writing in Latin * Coluthus of Lycopolis (fl. 491-518), writing in Greek * Venantius Fortunatus (c. 530 – c. 600), Latin poet and hymnodist from Northern Italy * Taliesin (c. 534 – c. 599), the earliest identified Welsh poet * Chilperic I (c. 539 – September 584) Frankish king of Neustria and a Latin poet * Saint Columbanus (c. 543–615), Hiberno-Latin poet and writer Works *Taliesin (c. 534 – c. 599), whose work has survived in a Middle Welsh manuscript, the Book of Taliesin. * 544 – Arator declaims his poem De Actibus Apostolorum in the Church of San Pietro-in-Vinculi Byzantine Empire Poets * Musaeus * Agathias (c. 536–582/594) * Paulus Silentiarius (died 575–580), * Romanos the Melodist (approx.) * Procopius (c. 500–565) East Asia Poets * Dandi, writing in Sanskrit (approx.) South Asia Poets * Su Xiaoxiao (died 501), famous Chinese courtesan and poet Timeline * 500 – Procopius born about this year (died 565) * 501 Su Xiaoxiao died, famous Chinese courtesan and poet * 505 – Blossius Aemilius Dracontius born about this year (born 455) of Carthage, a Latin poet * 521 ** July 17 – Magnus Felix Ennodius died (born 474 – July 17, 521), Bishop of Pavia and poet, writing in Latin ** November – Jacob of Serugh died (born 451), writing in Syriac * 530 – Venantius Fortunatus born (c. 530 – c. 600), Latin poet and hymnodist from Northern Italy * 534 – Taliesin born about this year (died c. 599), the earliest identified Welsh poet * 536 – Agathias born about this year (died 582/594); Ancient Greek poet and historian * 539 – Chilperic I born (died September 584) Frankish king of Neustria and a Latin poet * 543 – Saint Columbanus (died 615), Hiberno-Latin poet and writer * 544 – Arator declaims his poem De Actibus Apostolorum in the Church of San Pietro-in-Vinculi * 554 – 'Abid ibn al-Abris died about this year; Arabic poet * 560: ** Samaw'al ibn 'Adiya died about this year; Jewish poet writing in Arabic ** Labīd born this year (died 661); Arabic poet * 565 – Procopius died (born about 500) * 570 – Maymun Ibn Qays Al-a'sha born (died 625) * 580 – Antara Ibn Shaddad died about this year; Arabic poet * 584 ** (September) – Chilperic I died (born 539) Frankish king of Neustria and a Latin poet ** Amr ibn Kulthum died about this year; Arabic poet * 599 – Taliesin died about this year (born c. 534), the earliest identified Welsh poet Decades and years See also *History of poetry References External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:Years in poetry Poetry Category:Early medieval literature